It Was Only a Kiss
by sayonara-kisses
Summary: With just one kiss, a rivalry resurfaces as a love triangle, and things get ugly. MukuroxChromexHibari


**It Was Only a Kiss**

**Description: With just one kiss, everything spun out of control. **

**Disclaimer: The action of putting a disclaimer up here should tell you something. **

**Rating: T for complex plot lines, character death, violence… yeah.**

**Chapter 1: **

**Only a Kiss: Mukuro**

It was a kiss that had started the big mess; he had tried to explain to Tsuna. A direct harassment against Chrome. _His _perfect little Chrome. Hibari picked at the cast on his arm.

Chrome scowled and said, _That was a bit overboard. _He smiled.

_He asked for it. _Mukuro reached out and accompanied his statement by gently squeezing Chrome's hand.

_You didn't have to beat him up._

_Did you enjoy his kiss? _Chrome glared at him.

"Not one bit," she snapped. "Why are you so concerned anyways?"

"You don't have to be so mad at me," Mukuro replied. "I was merely protecting you."

"You're not her _dad. _She didn't seem so uneasy. Let her decide what to do with her life."

"Shut your trap, Hibari. And I AM the closest thing she has to a legal guardian at the moment."

"Enough," Tsuna looked like he would puke as he said those words. "Mukuro, show what happened." Mukuro nodded and activated the illusion.

**Flashback:**

Chrome lunged at Mukuro with a nasty punch. Mukuro dodged it easily, jumping back confidently. Chrome narrowed her eye and swung her trident at his open defenses. Mukuro dodged this as well, but fell right for her trap. With a swift flick and swing, Chrome thrust her weapon into his throat. Mukuro grinned with a mix of satisfaction and surprise as his vanished. The real Mukuro appeared behind her and gave her an approving pat on the back.

_Good job, little Chrome, _he said. _Setting traps like that are a surefire way to end battles._

_Thank you, Mukuro-sama, _she replied. She gasped. _Someone's coming. _

_It's Hibari. _

_You say that like it's a sin for him to come to the training grounds. Everyone does._

_You sound like you just want to stall our training until time's up. Don't think of Hibari as an excuse to slack off, Missy. _Mukuro greeted Hibari. "Would you like to train with us?" Hibari nodded curtly.

"Rematch," Hibari said, and brandished his tonfas. "Kamikorosu."

"Chrome, pass me my trident. Pay attention because you're fighting the winner of this." Chrome tossed Mukuro his trident just in time to block a tonfa. With a swing, Mukuro forced Hibari into a defensive stance. Hibari came back with an attack with his right arm as he fended off Mukuro with his left. Mukuro jumped high into the air, sakuras surrounding him. The sakuras went straight for Hibari, knocking him down. Mukuro dove, his trident ready. Hibari rolled out of the way, just escaping as Mukuro's trident cut off a few centimeters of his hair. "Give up, birdie."

"As if, smiley," Hibari grabbed Chrome, caging his arms around her. Mukuro flinched. "What? You never said no hostages allowed." To top it off, Hibari leaned over and gave Chrome a peck on the cheek. "Now yield."

_Mukuro-sama! _Chrome's face showed small fright, but her thoughts were petrified.

"What's wrong, Chrome?" Hibari broke the silence and Mukuro's patience.

**End Flashback:**

Tsuna said, "And that's what happened?" Hibari stayed silent. "Hibari! You should know better than to go that far for a spar. Go train with Reborn. Chrome! Forgive me for his actions. Stay outside of the room and wait." The two left the room. "You have no rights to hurt your peer like that." Mukuro stiffened.

"Don't associate me with that thing. And you have no idea how much right I have to stick up for Chrome. You know her, Tsuna."

"Not as well as you. But next time, just tell me. Don't do that again."

"You're not my boss. And there won't be a next time." Mukuro dashed out, cradling Chrome in his arms as he ran to her room. "I should've known better than to let you stay here without me or Ken or Chikusa." Chrome looked at him and opened her mouth to speak.

"Thank you. Tsuna has a point. Don't go berserk like that again, please. You scare me."

At the expression of Chrome's fear, Mukuro sighed as he set her down on her bed. "Sorry. You need to rest now, dear Chrome. You look exhausted." She looked agitated.

"No. Stop treating me like a baby."

"I wish you were this lively all the time. Why are you so shy when everyone else is around?"

"It's a habit." She shifted uneasily. "Please leave."

"Not with that man still around."

"He's always here."

"Then I'll stay with you at all times." A small anger mark grew on her head.

"When I'm dressing?"

"I'll look away, but still be in the same room." The anger mark grew slightly.

"When I'm taking a shower?"

"I'll be outside the bathroom." The anger mark remained still.

"When I sleep?"

"I already watch you then. You sleep talk about the most adorable things."

"WHAT?!" The anger mark swelled and popped. "Do you know how disturbing that is?"

"Relax. All I do is watch you. I'll visit your dreams periodically."

"And when I have nightmares?"

"I try to fix them. If I can't, I give you a hug." Chrome twitched.

"You sicko!" She kicked him right in the face and elbowed him in the gut.

"It _does_ calm you down." Mukuro croaked in a pained voice.

"Get a life. I'm outta here." Chrome ran away.

**Only a Kiss: Chrome**

Speeding through the streets, she crashed into Hibari.

Hibari remarked, "Where's your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend." Chrome tried to push him away.

"Then allow me to be." Hibari embraced her. "At least I won't use you."

"Mukuro-sama doesn't use me." How could Mukuro use her?

"You don't get it, do you? To him, you're no better than Tsuna."

"He saved my life."

"I'd do the same. Mukuro is a selfish man. Why do you think he helps Tsuna?"

"To make sure my boss isn't hurt."

"Wrong. To possess his body, the goal Mukuro's had for so long. And because you two are so intertwined, you could be a target."

"Liar!" Chrome head butted Hibari.

"Think about it. With the Mist Ring and the Vongola's trust, your body is perfect for him. He already took over your body."

"To save me from Mammon." This guy did have a point…

"He appeared, fought, said 'this girl…' and left, leaving behind you. I know that he'll die if you die. Have you ever considered the fact that he could just be trying to save himself? He could be nice to cover up that he regrets saving you."

"So?" What was he trying to say?

"He could've meant very cruel intentions at the end of his last sentence."

"No. He couldn't."

"Then why does he tease you? He'd be more straightforward with his feelings if he wanted what's best. He could've told you right off the bat how he felt. But he pulls you."

"Shut up…" What convincing words.

"You don't deserve to be treated like that. _I_ wouldn't hurt you so." Chrome felt like crying. "I love you, Chrome."

"Please back off." He had walked her to the back of an abandoned building.

"Why? We'll be together, so what's so wrong?" He tried to kiss her. Again. "Oof!"

Mukuro appeared, a rare frown on his face. He pinned Hibari on the ground, ready to break his arm. _Mukuro-sama! _ Chrome called out to her protector.

"Trying to spoil her lips again? Filthy mouths like yours should be ripped off," Mukuro hissed. He soothed Chrome. _Don't worry. This is why I'm scared for you, dear Chrome. _"Scram, punk." Hibari winked at Chrome before fleeing. "Chrome…"

"Did you hear everything?" Chrome asked, a small tear ran down her face.

"Yes. I shouldn't have let him go that far." Mukuro wiped off her tear.

"Why do you go through this for me?"

"Not to take over your body."

"Then why? And what were you going to say?"

"I was trying to say, 'this girl is everything to me'." There was the smile.

"Stop smiling for me. I hate it when you lie." Mukuro's face was grim in an instant. Chrome began to run. Mukuro reached out to her, only to be spurned.

"Chrome, wait. I despise running." _Perfect, _she hissed. "NAGI!"

"?!" He had used her real name. His soft voice was more insecure and rough. She stopped running and spun around to face him. "What do you want?"

"I love you." He was crying as much as she was now. And it wasn't an illusion.

"I don't." Wasn't that what she always needed to hear? Wasn't that the nicest thing anyone ever said to her? "Please don't tell me these things."

"The man and woman that adopted you aren't like us. We can make it work."

"I didn't mean them."

"I won't abandon you if life gets rough." He had her in his arms by now.

_Everything is rough. _She couldn't even speak now.

"I can protect you."

"Not from me," A new figure swooped down, tonfas ready to kill. Mukuro, picking up Chrome, evaded Hibari's strikes. "Chrome, don't let him take over. I can finish him off. This madman's no better than the Phantom of the Opera. Just hand him to me." Hibari pointed a gun at Mukuro. "I won't kill him, of course. I'd just paralyze him. Then he can rot away, far from us." Mukuro flinched. "Don't think of running, pretty boy. I'll bring you and her down if I have to."

"Alright, Chrome. You can choose who you go with; Raoul or Erik." Mukuro set her down and handed her his trident. Chrome paused for a few minutes, avoiding Mukuro with her mind. _I need to think of something. _Then she remembered. _Of course. How could I forget how my best friend died? This'll work perfectly. _She walked over to Hibari. Tossing away Mukuro's weapon, she kissed Hibari.

"Thank you, Hibari, from saving me from this monster," Mukuro hung his head. "Give me the gun. Let me kill him myself. I'll live if I kill him, and vice versa." She aimed.

"Kufu… Hibari, it seems as though I've been bested," Mukuro smiled. "But at least I get to die at the hands of my love."

"You're awful, letting Raoul take away your Christine. But if that's what you want, then don't say you didn't ask for this." Chrome gave him a loving kiss. Though it wasn't his first, she could tell how much it meant to Mukuro. "Then again, I'm not like Christine." She yanked the gun to her skull and pulled. A most beautiful shot coed out into the world.

Chrome smiled as she faded. She reached into Mukuro, settling in a small space he couldn't feel. Once there, she watched what was going on.

Hibari said nothing. Nothing needed to be said. He, unlike Raoul, wouldn't let Mukuro win. She knew that, and so did Mukuro. Mukuro looked like a little child now. His eyes were wide and bright, and his face was like hers a few years ago. _Huh. Never expected to end up like you. But at least I'll follow you like I promised, Tomo. _Mukuro heard her.

"Chrome? You don't mean…. You couldn't," Mukuro couldn't even think. No, he had to show Hibari the pain she went through. "Tomo died in your arms. And you want to follow him by dying in mine?" Hibari was scared now. But he wouldn't miss it. She knew he couldn't resist. Her body sank without her insides. A crackling dark light surrounded Mukuro's body. "You loved Tomo."

_Not as much as I love you, _she whispered. The black light ate up her body. Mukuro turned to face Hibari. He picked up his trident. Chrome felt his urgency.

"You're gone now, love. And it's all because of this man. Kufufu… don't fear, Chrome. You've done a wonderful job. And I'll avenge you as I cease to exist." Hibari regained his senses as Mukuro struck the final blow across his chest. Hibari coughed up blood and struggled to stay alive, despite his wound. Chrome giggled. _You can let go now, Mukuro-kun, _she chimed. Forgetting his rival, Mukuro let himself be engulfed by the black lights. "You finally stopped referring to me as your superior… arigato." And with that, he died.

**Only A Kiss: Epilogue**

Reborn was the first to find Hibari. He had known something was up from the start.

"Chrome and Mukuro have died," Reborn congratulated him as he died.

Reborn looked up to the sky and said, "Good job, Chrome. You stood up for yourself, just like Tsuna told you. Good illusions, by the way." Reborn departed with Hibari's corpse.

A moment later, Chrome and Mukuro stepped out from their hiding places.

"Good job," he said. She beamed. "For a second there I really thought we'd die."

"Thanks," She said. "I just hope everyone can live without us."

"They're Vongolas. Of course they can. The next few months will be rough. They may never be the same without you." Chrome handed him her Ring of Mist. Mukuro closed his hand, and the Ring left his palm like it had never been there in the first place. "There. Reborn has it. As far as I'm concerned, he's the only one that knows we're still alive. But he won't tell anyone. If he knows what really happened, he'll know to keep this secret."

"I wonder what we'll do know with our lives. I hope Ken and Chikusa will be okay."

"Let's just lie low for a bit and see where we end up after that. Just wondering about Tomo; was he your first love?"

"No. he was my best friend. I loved him, but he couldn't return it. So after he died, I looked after his cat, the only thing left of him."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. He didn't reject me or anything. He was gay, that's all. I was one of his few friends. Our town didn't understand gay people. That's also why I had no friends. They hated me for supporting people like Tomo. And eventually, he couldn't take it anymore…"

"I'm still sorry."

"I would never have met you unless that happened. Besides, Tomo was happy dying." She looked up at the sky and plucked Mukuro's trident off the ground. "Are you ready?"

"Of course. May I?" He held out his hand. She took it. As he pulled her into a sweet kiss, they simultaneously mused at a funny little fact—it was only a kiss that had brought them this far. And as they set off into their new lives, they wondered just how far it would take them.

**A/N: my first one shot. I'll write a sequel if this is popular enough. Funny thing is, it was Hibari that caused all of this. **


End file.
